


Nothing Gold

by BABlESEOK



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Minor Shin Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Mutant Powers, X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABlESEOK/pseuds/BABlESEOK
Summary: hoseok has always been powerless. until he isn't anymore. now he's too powerful, and it's only a matter of time before someone gets hurt.





	Nothing Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again lmfao. I was struck with this idea a couple of nights ago, and I wasn't going to post it until Soy Iced Latte was finished, but guess what! I'm posting it now. SIL still had priority, but this fic will probably be updated every Friday! 
> 
> It's Hoseok's birthday today, so have a Hoseok-centric polyship fic. Thank me later. 
> 
> The X-men characters they were based off of (very loosely based) are as follows:
> 
> Hyungwon - Quicksilver  
> Hoseok - the Phoenix  
> Shownu - Storm  
> Minhyuk - Mystique  
> Kihyun - Beast  
> Jooheon - Magneto  
> Changkyun - Professor X
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it!

_ Nothing gold can stay. _

 

Hoseok remembers reading it -- part of a Robert Frost poem -- in middle school. It was in that book, The Outsiders. He loved that book. He felt like he related to some of the characters. He, too, felt like an Outsider. In his case, he felt like he didn't fit in with the Socs  _ or  _ the Greasers. He didn't fit in anywhere. 

 

There are three types of people. The normal ones, the mutated ones, and Hoseok. A mutt, an abomination. His eyes glow ice blue when he's sad, bright red when he's angry. It's the only clue to anyone that Hoseok is even remotely not human. Because he's well past the presenting age, and the only “power” he has is making his eyes change colors. And so, he fits in nowhere. Humans don't want him, because he scares them, and mutants don't want him because he's powerless, weak. 

 

The only exception to the rule is his best friend Kihyun. Tiny Kihyun, who is barely of average height, but could toss Hoseok through a brick wall with the flick of his wrist. Kihyun had presented the day he turned fourteen, and had subsequently been admitted to The Academy. 

 

Kihyun, who had been Hoseok's lifeline since the second grade. Meek little Hoseok, who needed his honor defended by a runt on the playground that he didn't even know. 

 

_ Worthless. _

 

_ Waste of space. _

 

_ Freak. _

 

But Kihyun had been accepted into The Academy, and Hoseok, almost a year older, had still not presented anything but glowing eyes, a parlor trick. And now Hoseok was alone every school year, the summer being his only reprieve. 

 

The Academy opened visiting hours for students friends and family during summer, and Hoseok was almost a permanent fixture around the place. He didn't mingle -- mutants didn't like non-mutants -- but he spent time annoying Kihyun, and dodging Kihyun's roommate. But summers only lasted a certain amount of time. 

 

“Why is summer the shortest season?” he grumbles, glaring daggers at the ceiling in Kihyun's room. “Because you  _ want  _ it to be longer.” Kihyun explains, not even looking up from the driver's manual he was studying. Apparently, learning to drive was a requirement for juniors. 

 

Hoseok is quiet for a moment before he speaks again. “I don't think I'll ever present.” he says, voice barely audible. But of course Kihyun hears; Kihyun who pays more attention to Hoseok than anyone in his life ever has. “Seokkie, that isn't true. It'll happen.” Kihyun sounds so sure, and Hoseok almost,  _ almost,  _ believes him. “Did you develop psychic powers since last summer?” he chuckles, and Kihyun picks nervously at a thread on the blanket.

 

“If I did?” he asks quietly, barely meeting Hoseok's eyes. Hoseok's heart clenches and he looks away. He knows it isn't fair to harbor these feelings just because he hasn't presented. “Hoseok, I haven't. But, I have a, uh, friend, who can kind of…” he trails off, and shrugs, spreading his hands in a gesture that shows he's not sure what to call it. “Let's just say he saw you attending school here this year.” Kihyun says. 

 

“What do you mean he saw it?” Hoseok asks, sitting up and looking at Kihyun intently, eyes glowing slightly, a dark blue -- sad or confused. “He can… well, he can time jump, kind of? But only with his mind. He can  _ see _ .” Kihyun replies, shutting the driver's manual in frustration. Not like he was really reading it anyway. 

 

Hoseok doesn't speak, just stretches his arms over his head. His heart is ramming violently against his ribcage and he hopes Kihyun can't hear it. “Well, I'm not holding my breath.”  _ Lie.  _ “Who's this friend anyway, the Oracle?” he grumbles half heartedly and Kihyun's eyes turn into crescents as he laughs. “His name's Changkyun. He went home for the week, but I’m sure you'll meet him soon enough.” he stands, moving to where Hoseok is lying on the bed. “You know, my roommate won't be back until after dark.” he says slyly, leaning into Hoseok's personal space, grinning when the older boy nods, pulling him close. 

 

And as they kiss and touch and laugh and build and release and collapse, Hoseok is thankful to the powers that be that at least he's allowed to have this, allowed to have Kihyun. He's no fool. There are strings attached to this, but they aren't permanent strings. One day, Kihyun will leave him. Hoseok knows, but he allows himself to have this right now. He has nothing else. 

 

*******

 

Time flies too quickly, and it's time for Hoseok to go home. He leaves Kihyun with a hug and a lingering kiss, promising to call him when he arrives home. The train ride home is lonely, and Hoseok is reminded why it feels like he leaves a piece of his heart behind every time he has to leave Kihyun. When he gets home, he shoots Kihyun a text, and falls asleep on top of the covers, not even bothering to change or anything. 

 

He dreams. He dreams of darkness, of light, of fire, of ice. It's a recurring dream. But something's different this time. This time there's a figure standing in the middle of the fire, calling to Hoseok. The figure speaks and it sounds like  _ Hoseok  _ but the sound is muffled and the figure doesn't turn, and the smell of smoke is filling his nose, and his lungs and suddenly he's having trouble breathing, having trouble standing. The ground is shaking, he's shaking --

 

“Goddammit, Hoseok, wake up!” he jerks out of sleep, eyes wide and filled with terror, looking into the wide eyes of his father. “The house is on  _ fire,  _ Hoseok, get up!” Hoseok looks around, not even registering the feeling of the heat on his skin, and he's scared, but he isn't and he's tired, and he just wants it to stop. 

 

And it does.

 

As the thought crosses his mind, the flames die down immediately. Hoseok's father looks at him sharply, eyes widening. “Hoseok, your eyes--” they're glowing red, angry or frightened. Hoseok's eyes widen, and he doesn't know how to feel when his father starts to laugh. “Finally, son.” 

 

The next hour or so is a blur, as Hoseok's father talks to the fire department and explains that there's nothing to worry about anymore. Hoseok texts Kihyun, still in shock. 

 

**Bunnyseok:**

hey you up?

**Kihyunnie:**

yeah what's up?

**Bunnyseok:**

I

may have…

**Kihyunnie:**

May have what, Seokkie?

**Bunnyseok:**

I kinda caught my room on fire

**Kihyunnie:**

What the fuck?!

Are you okay?

Is the house still standing?

You can stay with me.

I'll talk to the board.

Argue special circumstances.

**Bunnyseok:**

Relax, Ki.

The house is standing.

And I put the fire out.

**Kihyunnie:**

…

You had me so worried!

Asshole.

**Bunnyseok:**

Ki, I started the fire.

**Kihyunnie:**

I don't follow.

**Bunnyseok:**

You know how my eyes change?

**Kihyunnie:**

Of course I know.

I know everything about you.

When you're sad, or confused, they're blue.

When you're angry, or scared, or horny, they're red.

Why is that relevant?

**Bunnyseok:**

My eyes started the fire.

Or…

Something like that.

**Kihyunnie:**

You're making little to no sense right now, Seokkie.

Out with it.

**Bunnyseok:**

I think

I presented?

Maybe?

Yeah

**Kihyunnie:**

Hoseok.

**Bunnyseok:**

I'm scared, Ki.

No, fuck

I'm terrified

I could have hurt someone.

**Kihyunnie:**

But you didn't.

Listen, Seokkie. This is a good thing.

You can come to The Academy now.

We’ll be together again!

**Bunnyseok:**

Yeah

You're right

Sorry, i'm still…

Processing, I guess.

I'll text you when I know more, okay?

**Kihyunnie:**

Seok, you're gonna be fine.

Get some rest.

I love you! Can't wait to have you here with me!

**Bunnyseok:**

Love you, too.

Goodnight, Ki.

 

Hoseok locks his phone and stares at the blank screen for a long while. He loses track of time, but it seems like not long enough when his father saunters into the room, barely containing his joy. 

 

_ He's ecstatic that I'm not some abominable freak. _

 

“How are you feeling?” his father asks, and Hoseok has to keep from scoffing. It isn't as if his father really cares. “Fine, now.” he says quietly, running a hand through his hair. “Excellent. So, I've placed a call to The Academy. They'll be sending someone out for you in the morning.” Mr. Lee says, smiling, and it's a weird sight. Hoseok isn't sure if he likes it. 

 

_ Wait, in the morning?! _

 

“So soon?” he asks, and he isn't sure why he asks, because he wants to get out of here as soon as possible. He just didn't know this soon  _ was  _ possible. “Yes. They're very interested in you, apparently. They didn't say why, though.” Mr. Lee says. Hoseok nods, head echoing over Kihyun's words. 

 

_ He saw you attending school here this year. _

 

“Right, okay. I'll pack in the morning, I guess. I'm kind of exhausted.” Hoseok says, and Mr. Lee nods, patting him on the shoulder before leaving him alone. And it's true, now that Hoseok has a second to focus. He's exhausted. His head is throbbing, and his eyes burn, and he's tired all the way to his bones. He falls asleep with the scent of ash in his nose, but he sleeps, and this time, he doesn't dream.

**Author's Note:**

> i twitter @ BABlESEOK. ( the 'i' is an 'L' ) 
> 
> feel free to come yell with/at me.


End file.
